


The Taste Of Ink

by Beavisworld



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: EW WAYCEST, Frikey, M/M, Mikey is stupid, Mikey walks into a pyro pot, No Waycest, Rain, They love each other, douche canoe?, frank is pissed, frank is protective boyfriend, frank is worried, frank loves mikey, frozen pancakes and waffles, gerard and frank get lectured by ray, gerard gives lectures, gerard is pissed, gerard is protective, grocery shopping at 12 am, happy couple, idk how to write kiss, intense kiss, kiss in the rain, lovebirds, nobody listens to ray, paramour mansion mention, post bp, ray and Mikey are a cute friendship, ray is neuteral, ray is not, ray is so good, they insult each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28865457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beavisworld/pseuds/Beavisworld
Summary: Going on tour was a good thing for the most part, but when you and your band mates had to go to the grocery store at ass o' clock in the morning, it's not so fun. The tour bus cabinets required restocking and that wasn't going to happen by itself.It was even less fun when the band was at a bit of a...war. That's what Ray was calling it anyway.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Mikey Way
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	The Taste Of Ink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frikeyfuckers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frikeyfuckers/gifts).



> I had this idea like two days ago and wrote it over the course of today. My brother/spouse helped me with this. They are making me credit them. Lovers by chance, brothers by choice.

Going on tour was a good thing for the most part, but when you and your band mates had to go to the grocery store at ass o' clock in the morning, it's not so fun. The tour bus cabinets required restocking and that wasn't going to happen by itself.

It was even less fun when the band was at a bit of a...war. That's what Ray was calling it anyway. 

Mikey, who was not the most coordinated person, had been so focused on playing his bass that he walked right over a pyro machine just before it was about to go off. Gerard hadn't noticed, too focused on hitting all the right notes and getting the crowd going, so it wasn't as if he could warn him. Ray was on the other side of the stage about to go into a solo, so he was also unaware of the situation. Frank had noticed and tried to shout for Mikey to move, but the end of the song came before Mikey could notice and Frank had to physically push him for he didn't get caught in the damage. 

It was definitely a sight to see. Frank had full on tackled him, the same way he did to Gerard, but this time with a purpose. Mikey hadn't been expecting it, his bass colliding with Frank's guitar which created a horrible bang. Luckily the explosion was loud enough that the crowd couldn't hear, but they definitely saw what had happened. Gerard had glanced over immediately after, eyes wide and confused as he put two and two together. He closed up the show and said goodbye to the crowd before motioning for Ray to follow him backstage. 

It had taken Frank and Mikey a minute to collect themselves, both breathing hard and unaware that their other two bandmates weren't on the stage with them. The crowd was still cheering behind them, but it wasn't as if they could hear it. Frank was too busy staring down at Mikey, concern so evident in his eyes that Mikey felt a little uncomfortable by the intensity. 

Frank had promptly made a noise that heavily resembled a _growl_ in the back of his throat, before standing up and offering Mikey his hand. The two finally realized the crowd was there so they gave one final wave and walked off. 

Once they got backstage, Frank had promptly punched Mikey hard in the shoulder and walked away. Gerard had called for them all to meet back at the bus since it was the day of the week they went food shopping. 

Needless to say, the normal lovebirds known as Frank and Mikey were not speaking. Ray thought they were being a little overdramatic, as he had checked on Mikey after the whole ordeal and made sure he was fine. Gerard wasn't entirely thrilled either, but was not expressing it as much as Frank.

Ray tried to get them to resolve it before they went out because he didn't want any fights breaking out in the produce isle, but his efforts were fruitless. Nobody listened to him when he talked in general, so it was no surprise that they didn't listen to him now. 

They had met some fans outside the venue before heading off to go food shopping at an all night grocery store. It was extremely cold both outside and in the store, the heavy rain just starting to die down. An eerie light hung above them, being too bright to look at one minute and flickering out the next. 

Mikey was in the frozen goods section, trying his best to suppress a shiver and look for the waffles at the same time. Frank walked behind him, draping a hoodie over his shoulders before he could turn around. When Mikey looked to see what had just happened, Frank was already making his way over to the cereal isle. 

"Hey," Ray said, walking over to Mikey. 

"Sup," Mikey nodded in return. 

"Look, Frank is really stubborn. You know he'll get over this, right?" 

Mikey sighed. "I'm not worried. He's just an asshole. He needs to get over it, I'm fine. I can take care of myself. I really don't wanna hear it from him, it's too late for this shit."

"Has Gerard given you a lecture yet?" Ray asked, opening the freezer and grabbing a box of frozen pancakes. 

"No, and I honestly don't want him to." 

"Hey, I'm glad you're okay. If tweedle dee and tweedle fuckface don't get over it by tonight, you can always hang out with me," Ray offered. 

"Thanks for being literally the only person I like, Ray."

Ray gave him a thumbs up and clapped him on the shoulder. Mikey rolled his eyes and smiled, leaning his head on Ray's shoulder as his eyes scanned the shelves. 

"Looking for these?" Gerard said, walking up to them with a box of frozen waffles in his hand. 

"Oh, fuck no. I don't wanna hear it," Mikey said, putting his hands up in a way that resembled surrender. He turned away from the freezer all together and started down the aisle behind him.

Gerard followed him. "What the fuck? Did you think that I wanted to hear it from tech afterwards? Why didn't you just listen to Frank!" 

Mikey spun around on his heel, giving him a look of pure bewilderment. 

"Uh, maybe because I had no fucking clue that he was trying to warn me? I don't understand why you're so pissy about this, I'm fine! Ray can accept that fact! You should learn a thing or two from him!"

"In case your hollow space you call a brain forgot, you're not Ray's brother! Of course he's not gonna care as much!" 

"Frank's not exactly my brother either and both of you are acting like douche canoes. Go calm the hell down, I don't wanna hear it. I'm not fucking eight years old, I can take care of myself," Mikey stated, throwing his hands up and walking away before Gerard could stop him. 

He huffed, wrapping his arms around himself before walking into the next aisle. Just his luck, there was Frank, clearly zoned out as he stared at whatever was in front of him with a blank expression. 

"Look, if we're gonna go at it in a grocery store, can it at least wait until I get my goddamn Pringles?" Mikey sighed. 

Frank snapped out of his trance. "You're a little shit, you know that? Why don't you ever look at what's going on around you?" 

"Frank, you're being ridiculous. Just like I told Gerard, I'm not eight years old. I can handle myself." 

Frank lowered his gaze, eyes darkening as he stared Mikey down. Mikey tilted his chin up, uncomfortable for the second time that night. 

"What would have happened if that thing went off, huh? Then what? You'd be fucking burned, and all because you didn't listen to me," he said, voice rough. 

"But I _wasn't._ I'm still alive, aren't I?" Mikey argued. 

"Fuck you. I really can't with you right now. You just don't get it," Frank huffed, shaking his head. He turned the other way, walking towards the hygiene products. 

Mikey followed straight after him, stopping by the closed pharmacy. Frank didn't look at him, rather pretended to search the toothbrush rack. 

"Great, so we're fighting over this. I don't even know what the fuck I did," Mikey said to his shoes. 

"Fucker, you walked right into a pyro pot. Do you know what would have happened if that went off? You would have fucking killed yourself," Frank explained, voice breaking off at the end. 

"And? You pushed me off in time. Frankie, I'm fine."

"No, don't pull the 'Frankie' shit right now. I'm pissed at you." 

Mikey threw his head back. "You're acting like Gerard."

"Well maybe he has a reason for the way he acts!" 

"Look, I already have one person looking over me and that's my brother. For christ's sake, don't you also start doing this. You're supposed to be my boyfriend." 

"That means I'm supposed to be extra worried about you!" 

"Why!? You throw yourself headfirst into so much shit all the time! Do you think I react like this? Never, asswipe!" Mikey stated, crossing his arms. 

"This isn't about me! I'm not the unobservant shithead who doesn't look where they are going!" 

"I don't know how many times I have to tell you that I'm sorry. I don't even know _what_ I'm supposed to be sorry for, it's not like I knew what was happening." 

"I just think you need to be more observant, okay? You have your head in the clouds all the fucking time, Mikey! What if something really bad happened?" Frank asked, running a hand through his hair. 

"Frank, I'm fine. I don't get why you care so much, I'm alive. I'm fine." 

"Mikey, you don't get it. I _have_ to care."

Mikey gave him a look. "You're not my caretaker. I don't need you to look out for me all the fucking time. I don't think anyone understands that I can take care of myself." 

"Of course I understand that, but that doesn't mean I don't worry. Especially when you pull stupid shit like this! How could I not worry?" 

"You do know I'm older than you, right?" 

"Oh, yeah. By a fucking year," Frank stated sarcastically. 

"I get that my older brother is in the band and everything, but contrary to popular belief that doesn't automatically make me the baby. I think I've proven that I am most certainly not the baby of the group." 

"Considering the fact that you almost died by walking into a pyro pot today, I would like you to rethink that statement."

"Fucker!"

"Back at you!" 

"Guys?" Ray said, cautiously peering his head around the edge of the aisle. 

"What is it, Ray?" Mikey asked, tone getting much nicer. He knew what he was doing just by the look Frank gave him. 

"Petty asshole," Frank grumbled under his breath. Mikey reached out to swat Frank's arm, but Frank caught his hand before he could even try. He intertwined their fingers before Mikey could pull away. 

"I just wanted to let you guys know that we are checking out now. Gerard's got our stuff at the register and he's just waiting on you two," Ray explained. 

"I'm coming," Frank said. 

Ray nodded and started to walk away. Frank was looking straight ahead, and once Ray disappeared from the aisle he started walking, pulling Mikey along with him. Mikey followed behind, not putting up a fight as they walked to the register. 

"Did you talk sense into him?" Gerard asked once they got there. 

"Fuck you," Mikey said, pulling his hand out of Frank's grip. 

"Guys, this is kind of ridiculous. Mikey is alive and well, he's not injured or dead. I get you two are protective, but come on. He's fine," Ray told both Frank and Gerard. 

"Shut up, Ray," Gerard grumbled, scanning the items he was holding. 

Ray rolled his eyes. "Wow, there's no need to be so negative."

They all checked out the stuff they grabbed, fishing their wallets out of their pockets to split the pay. After they made sure everything was bagged, they pulled up their hoods to walk out into the rain. 

"I'm gonna go load up the bus!" Gerard shouted over the rain that was pouring down yet again. 

"I'm gonna go with him for I'm not left with the unhappy couple," Ray agreed, picking up some bags and following Gerard to the bus. 

Mikey watched them round the corner before turning to Frank. 

"Are you still angry with me?" Mikey asked him, voice slightly softer than it was before. 

Frank turned to him, eyes wide and full of a very soft concern. It was much gentler than it was before, lips parted slightly as he scanned Mikey's face over. 

"How could I ever be angry with you?" 

Mikey almost snorted. "You seemed pretty pissed in there." 

"I worry about you, Mikeyway. I don't want you hurting yourself with stupid shit. We all look out for you." 

Mikey felt the anger come back.

"How many fucking times do I need to tell you? I don't need to be looked out for! I'm fucking fine!" 

Frank's expression darkned. "Asshole, what are you not understanding! I _want_ to look out for you!" 

"Why!?"

"Because I..." Frank trailed off, gaze flickering down Mikey's face, "...fucking forget it." 

Before Mikey could even process what was happening, Frank was shoving him back against the wall and kissing the everliving shit out of him. He held a firm hand in his hair, keeping him there for he couldn't move. Mikey's eyes widened before kissing back, hand going to cup the side of his face. The heavy wind stung their cheeks, but it wasn't as if they were really paying attention to that right now. Mikey's hair blew into his eyes and Frank removed a hand from his shoulder to brush it back. Frank pulled back to kiss from Mikey's cheekbone down to his jaw. 

"Oh," Mikey said once Frank pulled back completely. He was giving him a look that Mikey knew all too well, the reason evident without Frank even having to say it. 

"Do you still wanna hear the reason?" 

"I think I already know."

"It's cuz I fucking love you, asshole. I don't want anything to happen to you."

Mikey leaned in to kiss him again, pinching him right in the side as he pulled back. 

The moment ended, however, when they heard slow clapping behind them. Frank turned around to see Ray standing there, Gerard walking down the block as well. 

"That could have been solved so much sooner," Ray said, motioning for them to follow him back to the bus. Frank grabbed Mikey's hand and pulled him along with him, laugh louder than the rain when Mikey stepped into a giant puddle. 

After they got back to the bus and restocked the fridge, they all decided it was time for bed. They took turns going to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Gerard had started checking to make sure they did it every night, since he had decided he wanted to try and actually have good hygiene. 

They had all taken bets on how long that was gonna last, Mikey betting the longest with three weeks. 

"Hey," Gerard said, putting his hand on Mikey's shoulder before he could get into his bunk.

"I brushed my teeth, officer," Mikey joked, putting his hands up. 

"Asshole. Hey, I just wanted to say I know you can handle yourself. I'm just your big brother, I'm supposed to worry about this shit. You spend a lot of time worrying about me, it's only fair I do it back."

"I know. I'm well aware this is your job or some shit. You've made that clear since you were sixteen and I stuck a fork in the toaster for the first time." 

"Yeah, I should get paid," Gerard said, pulling Mikey to lean against his chest. He ruffled the top of his hair before pushing him towards his bunk.

Mikey half-heartedly rolled his eyes before climbing into his bunk. He rolled over to go to sleep, but was disrupted when someone climbed in next to him. 

"Scoot over or I'm laying on top of you," Frank's voice whispered.

Mikey rolled onto his back. "You're gonna do that anyway."

Frank smirked, positioning himself for he was eye level with Mikey but also comfortable. He gave Mikey a stupid grin, reaching his hand out to play with his hair. 

"Hi."

"Hey," Mikey said back. 

They stayed there in a comfortable silence for a bit, Frank curling the ends of Mikey's hair around his fingers. Mikey felt himself start to doze off, but prevented himself from falling asleep completely when a question popped into his head. 

"Hey, you never told me why you were so concerned," he said, opening his eyes to look at Frank. 

"Was the kiss not your answer?" 

"I get you love me, and I love you too, but that's not really...a reason. You know, like an actual thing," Mikey tried to explain. 

"Well if you want the real reason," Frank started, but cut himself off to kiss Mikey's forehead before continuing, "I've already had to face the thought of losing you once. I don't wanna do it again." 

Mikey's eyes dropped to Frank's shirt collar as he remembered the time at Paramour Mansion. It was definitely not the best time for him, an overload of sadness and anxiety crashing over him in a terrible storm. He was exhausted for that whole time, getting to the point where he had to leave to get help. He always felt terrible about not sticking around to finish the album, but they all made sure to tell him that they knew it was for the best. 

"But I'm not...that wasn't why I-" 

Frank shushed him, cutting him off from stumbling over his words anymore. 

"I know. But as I've said at least a million times, I worry about you. I always wanna make sure you're better than okay."

"Fuck, I love you," Mikey said, bringing his hand up to the top of Frank's head. 

"Trust me, I know. Now promise me you're not gonna walk into any pyro shit anymore, okay?" Frank said, mocking a stern tone. 

"I'm trying this thing where I don't make stupid promises that I don't know if I can keep. How about this, I'll _try_ to be more observant if you don't act like an idiot every time I do something idiotic. Deal?" 

"You got yourself a deal, Mikeyway." 

Mikey closed his eyes, fingers still rhythmically running over the top of Frank's head. Frank turned his head and put it on Mikey's chest, listening to the steady sound of his heartbeat. 

Just before they were about to doze off, they heard a crash on the bottom bunk. 

"The fuck?" Frank grumbled, voice thick with drowsiness. 

"Thank god you two assholes made up. I was already writing a document about how my side is neutral," Ray breathed, voice full of relief. 

"Go to bed, Toro! We're not in an actual war!" Gerard shouted, throwing one of his pillows for it landed right by Ray's bunk.

"Night, fuckers," Frank mumbled, putting his face down into Mikey's shirt. 

Needless to say, all the stress from that day caused him to be out like a light.

**Author's Note:**

> I had fun with this up until the end where mf was rushing me rolling my eyes my eyes


End file.
